How To Go Trick or Treating
by Suppi-chan
Summary: Nakuru and Yukito nobly take a bunch of kids trick or treating for Halloween. Not for the candy, of course. Warning for EXTREME CRACK.


HOW TO GO TRICK OR TREATING  
a CCS fanfic by MEG  
who is fully aware of the  
fact that she's going to hell. :D  
  
Also, someday I will learn NOT to say to my flist at large, "Hey, do you think I should write Nakuru and Yukito antics for Halloween?"  
  
(note: ffnet is screwing up my formating again. Check the lj for the correct copy. arrrrrrrrgh.)  
--------------  
  
WHEN YOU GO TRICK OR TREATING, REMEMBER TO HAVE RESPONSIBLE ADULTS WITH YOU.  
  
"It's the easiest thing ever, I swear it."  
  
"Taking small children in costumes out at night and making sure none of them kill themselves is easy HOW?"  
  
"And you can eat about half their candy and tell them it's because you have to make sure it isn't poisoned."  
  
"....So, what time do we leave?"  
  
-----  
  
MAKE SURE YOUR COSTUMES ARE SAFE TO WEAR. THEY SHOULD BE WARM AND EASY TO MOVE IN.  
  
"...um. Akizuki-san?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're, um, not Akizuki-san right now."  
  
"Well, I was going to go as Barbie but Eriol was being a PRIG about it. And I /told/ him, if he didn't want me to wear a lift and support bra (with silcone inserts for a natural movement expression) he should have made me look cuter in my human form. And it's not like he has anything better to do than wait on me hand and foot. I mean, like he ever studies."  
  
"......"  
  
"And then I thought, hey, all I have to do is transform! It looks great and nobody ever sees me in it, anyway!"  
  
"OK, see, the point of having a secret identity is that NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT IT."  
  
"I'm not the one in the stupid BUNNY COSTUME, am I."  
  
"...To-ya likes me in my bunny costume."  
  
"........Can I borrow it?"  
  
"NO."  
  
-----  
  
ONLY GO TO NEIGHBORHOODS AND HOUSES YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH.  
  
"Twickertweet!"  
  
"....Tsukishiro-san? What are you doing...?"  
  
"Oooh, are those imported?"  
  
"HAHAHA! I always thought Eriol was kidding when he said the Li outfits got dumber as you got older!"  
  
"Akizuki-san, munchmunch please don't munchmunch annoy people who can munchmunch kill you."  
  
"What's the fun in annoying people who CAN'T? Hand over the candy, tassel boy."  
  
"/.../"  
  
"Fank oo, mither!"  
  
"These are really good, Li-kun!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
--  
  
"Twickertweet!"  
  
"....Yukito-san? Akizuki-san?"  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan! We're escorting these small children as they go get candy, and of course not eating any of it ourselves."  
  
"Wow! That's really nice of you two! Except that seems sort of sad, not getting any candy. Would you like some too? We have lots!"  
  
"I guess we could choke down a piece or ten."  
  
"......................."  
  
"And you can tell Oinkity-Oink there in your sweatshirt hood that I heard that."  
  
--  
  
"Twickertweet!"  
  
"Oh, how DARLING! This just reminds me of when Nadeshiko-chan and I would go trick or treating and she'd trip on her princess costumes....RRRRRRRRGH DAMN YOU KINOMOTO-SENSEI! DAMN YOU!"  
  
"No, sweetie, the scary lady won't hurt you. Look, I made little bags for the candy, aren't they cute?"  
  
"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I NEVER GOT TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN DRESSED UP AS A LITTLE PRINCESS! I NEVER GOT TO TAKE HER AND TOMOYO OUT DRESSED AS LITTLE PRINCESSES! I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR FACE IN!"  
  
"...Your, um, mother, um..."  
  
"Oh, she always does this. Oooh, look at you! What a scary goblin! Here's a bag with gory skulls and bats on it, just for you!"  
  
"Oh my GOD, Tomoyo-chan, did you make that on the same machine you make Sakura-chan's costumes with?"  
  
"Yes. Is something the matter?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"I'LL MAKE A JACK O'LANTERN OUT OF YOUR SKULL AND MARKET IT AS A HALLOWEEN TOY! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I think this is easily the scariest house I've been to, ever."  
  
"I'd have to agree."  
  
--  
  
"Twickertweet!"  
  
"Your coming here ... was hitozen."  
  
"Hey! Yuuko-san!"  
  
"Trick or treat! 3 Trick or treat! 3"  
  
"....."  
  
"Watanuki, bring the candy!"  
  
"I'm NOT showing my face in this thing!"  
  
"I told you, Halloween is a time when the walls between the worlds go thin. You have to wear that for your own protection. Costumes confuse the spirits!"  
  
"........hoooboy. Um. Tsukishiro-kun?"  
  
"........................"  
  
"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY I'M DRESSED AS A TELETUBBY!"  
  
"TELETUBBY! 3 TELETUBBY! 3"  
  
"Seriously, Tsukishiro-kun, are you all --"  
  
"BITCH! YOU TOOK CLOW AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Oh. Hello, Yue. How's your cute Mistress doing?"  
  
"I KNOW YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HIM I KNOW YOU WERE DON'T DENY IT."  
  
"Um... OK! Look, guys, Tsukishiro-kun changed his costume! Isn't that amazing? Thankssomuchforthecandybye."  
  
--  
  
"Twickertweet!"  
  
"Oh, MY, look at the princesses and goblins and ... very annoyed Moon Guardian. Hi, Yue!"  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU, CLOW."  
  
"I'm not Clow any more and you can't blame me for anything Ruby Moon does."  
  
"WATCH ME."  
  
"Mither, do you know Mither Yue?"  
  
"Well, sweetheart, it depends on what you define as 'know'."  
  
".....?"  
  
"Eriol, what did Sakura-chan tell you about confusing small children?"  
  
----  
  
FINALLY, DON'T EAT YOUR CANDY ALL AT ONCE. YOU'LL GET SICK.  
  
"MYYYYY CANDY!! hic MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"  
  
"DAMMIT, SUPPI!"  
  
----  
  
HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
  



End file.
